


The Morning After the Night Before

by aimless38



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo reflects on his first night spent with Dee, well, technically his second, but this one meant so much more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After the Night Before

Ryo stirred restlessly on the bed. Something just wasn’t right. Still mostly asleep he shifted trying to get comfortable. It was no use the thick comforter was stifling and he needed to move. Trying to roll over his sleep fogged brain finally realized just why he couldn’t move. There was a large arm across his chest and a slightly hairy leg wedged between his thighs. Oh that’s right…

Dee.

His partner of just over two years was snoozing peacefully wrapped around a Ryo shaped teddy bear.

Oh… God what had he done?

He’d told Dee he loved him.

He invited Dee out to dinner and they’d talked on the walk back to his apartment. They’d kissed. Then…

It was all sort of a blur.

Though technically it had been their second time.

The first time Ryo sought Dee out distraught over the case involving Leo Grant. The man that murdered his parents. To have to guard his wife and actually have contact with Leo had been more that Ryo could bear.

He’d shown up at Dee’s door and craved solace. He willingly went to Dee’s arms and amid the tears of his distress they’d had sex. It was fast, painful and even though he’d come, vaguely unsatisfying. Ryo had been too tangled up in his emotions to let go and Dee had been too eager when finally allowed to have what he’d been yearning for.

But this time…this time…

Ryo wiggled out from under Dee and started to crawl out of bed.

“Mmmph…wha? Whasa matter?” Dee cracked open one eye and stared at his lover. Yeah lover! Face it he was not exactly at his best early in the morning especially after the incredible night they’d shared.

“Dee I need to get up.” Need to escape was closer to the truth.

“Hmmm? No lie down. Let’s snuggle.” Dee attempted to wrap himself around Ryo again.

“Dee no I have to go to the bathroom.” Run and hide in the bathroom was what Ryo was really thinking.

“Oh…ok hurry back Babe.” Dee released Ryo and rolled over in the big bed. He watched his partner’s naked ass as he scurried into the john and closed the door. Morning after jitters…heh. That was no surprise. Dee figured he’d give Ryo some time to freak out alone before he dragged him back to bed.

Ryo sank down onto the closed toilet lid and hid his burning face in his hands.

The things he let Dee do to him last night.

The way he begged shamelessly.

The way he howled in pleasure.

Oh god it was all so mortifying!

Thinking back to the night before, Ryo recalled in vivid detail the events that ended with them collapsing sweating and exhausted on the bed twined in each other’s arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a wonderful dinner the awkwardness that had developed between them threatened to return. So Ryo suggested a moonlit walk.

But as they walked along the river and the New York Skyline created the perfect backdrop Ryo remembered what Dee told him. He asked Ryo if he regretted what they had done the first time. If he thought Dee took advantage of him in a moment of weakness. Then Dee told him he loved him…really truly loved him.

It caught Ryo off guard that Dee could be so sweet and caring that he just stood there. That is until Dee got the wrong idea and with a dejected hand over his face started to walk off.

Ryo knew…completely knew in that moment of seeing Dee so vulnerable that he loved him back. Loved him more than anything. Dee looked stunned and then even more so when Ryo asked if he could kiss him.

That kiss with only a streetlight illuminating their faces started out as a sweet declaration of Ryo’s feelings. But then it turned hot and passionate. Dee took control and his tongue tangled with Ryo’s in a totally toe curling lip lock.

All it took was Ryo moaning wantonly into Dee’s mouth for his partner to literally drag him back to Ryo’s place. Coats were thrown haphazardly onto the floor and Ryo was pushed up against the wall as soon as the door slammed. Dee’s mouth once more devouring his.

They pulled at each others clothes and when they finally came up for air their shirts were half off and pants were undone…when had that happened?

Horny Dee surfaced and suddenly Ryo was a bit nervous at his enthusiasm. He worried it would hurt again and be so rushed. He wanted to be more than a quick fuck to his partner.

Damn it call him a girl but he wanted a bit of romance before the main event!

Dee dumped Ryo unceremoniously onto the bed and Ryo tensed up. Just when he thought this might be a bad idea Dee’s low sultry voice sent a shiver down his spine. Dee explained that it was time to stop thinking and just feel.

Ryo’s Apprehension rose again and he stammered out that he didn’t know what to do. This was still all so new to him.

Dee’s intensely green eyes bore into his and Ryo’s breath caught. No one had ever looked at him like that before. It was scary and incredibly arousing.

Dee’s hands stroked his body removing the last few barriers of his clothes. Hands that were gentle yet firm at the same time as the places Dee touched made Ryo gasp. All the while reassuring his skittish lover.

“Don’t worry Babe, I know what to do.” Dee’s hot mouth trailed down Ryo spine tasting every bump and ridge.

“D…Dee…I can’t, I don’t…what do I do?” Ryo panted as Dee’s hand wrapped around his semi-erect cock.

“Now I know how you feel. You finally told me. I’m not going to hold back anymore. Not ever. I love you Ryo and I promise that I’ll never let you go.” Dee lightly bit at the perfect globes displayed in front of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo flushed bright crimson at the memories.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dee’s tongue had…had...touched him there! After his surprised yell he writhed on the sheets as Dee thoroughly prepared him. He didn’t even realize Dee had any lube until he felt his cool slick fingers at his entrance.

Dee must have felt Ryo tense because he held Ryo in his arms nibbling and kissing his neck as he stroked his lover’s cock. Ryo once more forgot everything but Dee’s lips and languid hand job. This time Dee’s fingers met little resistance as they stretched Ryo.

Ryo whimpered when he felt Dee pull away. He vaguely heard the ripping of foil and an empty condom packet sailed over his shoulder to land on the bed. Dee pulled Ryo close and urged him up on his hands and knees.

“I’m not gonna hold back Ryo.” Dee whispered hotly in his partner’s ear. Then slowly…ever so slowly he sank into Ryo’s sweet body.

“Dee! God Dee!” Ryo gasped out as the burning pressure melted away leaving nothing but pure pleasure in its wake.

True to his word Dee didn’t hold back as he reduced Ryo to a blissed out wreck. He drank in every moan, sigh and gasp.

Ryo’s yell when Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo’s chest and pulled him upright almost made him come right then. The new angle brushed that spot inside Ryo that made him shudder and see stars.

Ryo felt like he was adrift in a storm of sensation. He’d never felt like this before. It was more than fucking. They were making love and Dee’s panted endearments as he thrust hard into his body were not mere words said in the heat of the moment. Ryo knew without a shadow of a doubt that Dee meant every one of them.

He screamed Dee’s name as he came suddenly. His seed arcing out and leaving a gleaming trail on the bed spread. Dee came soon after, thrusting shallowly as his mouth latched onto Ryo’s neck. Riding out the throes of his orgasm as he sucked at that pale skin.

They both gasped for air as Dee Carefully pulled out. Ryo winced a little and felt empty at the loss of Dee’s heat inside him. Exhausted he watched idly as Dee removed the condom, knotted the end and tossed it into the trash can beside the bed.

Dee gathered Ryo into his arms and they just stared into each other’s eyes. Of course Dee had to ruin the moment by declaring his need for a drink of water and asked if Ryo wanted anything. He looked so darned smug that Ryo got annoyed.

Ryo shot back that it was his house and why was Dee offering his refreshments to him.

Perplexed Dee asked Ryo what he did want.

Ryo looked at his partner’s mussed hair and sweaty face. That little half smile of Dee’s totally melted him all over again. Suddenly he didn’t want Dee to get up and leave…even for an instant.

“I want you to stay right here beside me.” Ryo said quietly.

Ryo rolled his eyes as Dee quipped back that he would but he wanted to be on top…then he pounced! They made love for a second time that night before falling into an exhausted slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So here Ryo sat frowning at his lap and his traitorous erection brought on by his musings.

Dee had done so many things in the darkened bedroom. Ryo truly wondered if he’d ever have the courage to reciprocate. Could he do those things to Dee?

His cock twitched in anticipation.

Betrayed! Betrayed by his own libido!

Ryo jumped as the bathroom door slowly opened.

“You ok, Babe? You’ve been in here a long time.” Dee looked so uncertain and cautious. “You…You’re not regretting what we did are you? Cause I don’t think I could take that. It would hurt too much.” Dee lowered his head and waited for the rejection.

Ryo looked at his lover. Yes, Dee was now his lover. The repercussions of that would have to be sorted out later but right now he needed to let Dee know how he still felt.

Ryo got up and wrapped his arms around a very startled Dee.

“I love you Dee. Don’t be an idiot! I admit I’m not quite comfortable with the whole gay sex thing yet. I have a lot to learn. You’ll have to be patient with me.” Ryo tipped Dee’s chin up with one finger and softly kissed him.

“You do? You are?” Dee placed an adoring kiss on the underside of Ryo’s jaw and nuzzled his neck. “Mmmm you smell like hot, sweaty sex.”

“Ok that’s it I’m taking a shower.” Ryo declared. He was just too fastidious to remain covered in sweat, cum and lube any longer.

He pulled away from Dee and adjusted the water in the glass cubical. He noted the hurt look on Dee’s face that he pulled away.

“Join me?” Then he stepped under the steaming spray.

Dee’s smile was like a sunrise after a cloudy day. He practically leapt in after Ryo and cornered him. Ryo’s eyes widened at the predatory gleam in his partner’s eyes.

Momentarily panicking Ryo just hoped he could keep up with his lover’s libido. He also hoped his aching behind could too.


End file.
